I like a man in uniform
by Zula
Summary: Discover things about Bill and Zoey you never thought could happen after escaping the infected city.....may contain scenes of an adult nature


**I Like a Man in Uniform!**

Having survived the zombie outbreak and been rescued from the rooftop of Mercy hospital, Zoey realised just how much she craved Bill's presence. Knowing that he may leave to continue his life elsewhere without her, made her covetous of every second that she spent with him.

Her heart was heavy from hearing Bill's conversation with Francis the previous night where they were discussing plans for the future, she overheard Bill talking about finding a place where the outbreak hadn't reached and was hoping to living out the rest of his life alone and in peace had dampened her hopes of convincing him that he needed her as much as she needed him.

Perceiving the imminent departure of the one she loved above all others, Zoey decided to reveal her exact feelings for the war veteran. Contemplating just how to go about ensuring that he would not abandon her, she decided to put to use her skills acquired as an exotic dancer before the infection spread.

Knowing where to find the last Victoria's secret in the city, she resolved to seduce Bill that night. One night would be enough to make him hers for eternity.

Zoey asked Bill if he would mind helping her find the locket her mother gave her, as she had misplaced it in her room. The chivalrous man agreed, little knowing that this was the first stage in Zoey's plan.

Having gained sexy underwear during the day, Zoey prepared her room and herself for Bill's imminent arrival. Staring at her lithe frame in the mirror, Zoey remembered the heated reaction she used to get from her old customers. Hoping for much of the same from Bill, she put on a bathrobe, to ensure full surprise when she reveals herself to him.

A loud knock broke through her reminiscing, Zoey hurried to open the door that would let Bill in wearing a lascivious smile on her face. Bill's eyes scanned her body noting it's barely covered state.

Coughing Bill began to speak his usually stable voice wavering "Sorry is this a bad time Zoey for me to be here?"

"No, not at all. Come in. I just thought I'd clean up." Zoey's voice was low and sultry as she leaned against the door to let Bill pass her, knowing that he would have no choice other than to brush against her almost naked body in order to enter the room.

"So...erm...this locket what does it look like again?" Bill's voice cracked, a tick was jumping in his cheek as he tried to avoid staring at Zoey.

"How about a drink first? I have wine or there's some cans in the fridge? We hardly see each other now, so why don't we relax and have a catch up." Zoey said bright and breezy.

"Sure, sounds like a plan to me" Bill said whilst lighting up a cigarette.

Zoey moved further into the room, heading for the small mini fridge in the corner. She bent down to retrieve Bill's drink hearing the older man's breath exist his body swiftly. Smiling to herself Zoey knew that he had caught sight of her hip huggers. Hoping that her plan would go her way, she straightened with an almost feline grace, shrugging slightly to let the bath robe slide of one shoulder.

"I hope this is ok, it was the only beer I could find." Zoey's voice floated into Bill's mind drawing him back from his erotic thoughts.

"Yeah that's fine with me" the gravelly voice was thick and heavy in the dimly lit room.

Sitting talking about the many times that they had saved each other's lives whilst escaping the zombie hordes, Bill couldn't take his eyes of the expanse of supple, tanned leg that Zoey was revealing.

"Bill, there's something I need to tell you. Something about me, that no one else knows." Zoey's voice was husky as she spoke. Bill's eyes rose from her leg up her body like a caress until he made eye contact.

"Sorry Zoey what were you saying?"

"There's something I need to say to you.... Bill I love you! I think I always have ever since we met!" Zoey stated as she dropped her bath robe to the floor.

He still wore that hungry look as he stared at her in her underwear, realising for the first time just how intoxicating she was to him. He pulled her roughly into his arms, delighting in knowing that her heart was beating the same rapid rhythm as his. He kissed her until he could taste her own infatuation on his tongue, knowing that he wanted her with a passion that bordered upon madness.

Zoey's mind was a haze of desire; no man had ever made her feel this way before. Her body felt as if it would go up in flames. Her breathing hitched as he reached behind her unhooking her bra, whilst he slowly kissed his way from her mouth down to her neck. Her pulse rate doubled as he gently nibbled the tender flesh there, before taking her breast into his mouth.

Bill knew that he should be embarrassed as Zoey was old enough to be his daughter yet he wasn't.

His hand stroked her toned stomach creating a burning trail in its path. He pressed her back against the wall so that he could feel her lush curves pressed against his hardness.

Zoey's eyes half closed as Bill dipped his hand under the elastic of her underwear and touched her intimately. She groaned at the sensation of his long tapered fingers separating the tender folds of her body so that he could caress her.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle" Bill's normally rough voice was husky with desire, as he crouched in front of her with a hot devouring, intense stare. Zoey moaned as Bill ripped her underwear of with his teeth.

Zoey bit her bottom lip as Bill nudged her legs apart and took her into his mouth. This man certainly knew how to use his tongue to his advantage, she thought as waves of pleasure flooded her body. She pulled at him impatient to have him take her, wanting him to fill her completely.

Standing Bill opened the button on his jean and slowly led Zoey's hand to his throbbing erection. The man was huge and he was already straining and wet. He lifted one of her legs to wrap around his narrow waist before he slid into her. She moaned at the sight and feel of him, God the man was spectacular.

Her body turned inside out, as she came screaming his name. This had to be the longest climax of her life!

She heard his gruff laugh catch as he released himself deep inside her.

"That was incredible!" she breathed, running her fingers along his jaw.

"Yes. Yes, it was"


End file.
